Blog użytkownika:Elsa Carter32/Kraina Lodu2 - roździał 19
Kraina Lodu 2 - roździał 19.Zdemaskowanie Amelia powoli zaczęła wychodzic z sali tronowej, gdy nagle Anna nie wytrzymała i wykrzyknęła: -taka jesteś cwana, tak? Jeśli myślisz, że ten twój podstęp się uda to jestes w wielkim błędzie -o czym ty mówisz?- zapytała zdziwiona księżna -o czym ja mówie? Ty doskonale wiesz o czym mówie. Anna podeszła do Amelii i z wrogim spojżeniem powiedziała: -wiem co knujesz. Rzuciłaś urok na Dominika by orzenił sie z Elsą i nieświadomie ją zabił, byś ty mogła przejąć władze w Arendelle -zwariowałaś. Skąd ci taki pomysł przyszedł do głowy?- zaczęła sie wypytywać -kilka dni temu podsłuchałam twoją rozmowe z Dominikiem jak tłumaczysz mu swój nikczemny i chory plan- odpowiedziała wsciekła księżniczka- poza tym cały czas widze jak czajisz sie na korone i tron, które należą do Elsy- dodała -o, serio? jakaś ty spostrzegawcza -tak i wiesz co? Jak tylko Elsa dowie się o tym, że chcesz ją zrzucić z tronu to wylecisz z tego pałacu szybciej niż myślisz, ciociu- rzekła Anna po czym chciała udać się do Elsy by jej wszystko powiedzieć lecz niestety nie udało jej się bo Amelia chwyciła ją za ręke i zatrzymała i po chwili powiedziała: -a co ci to da, że jej powiesz? Przecież Elsa i tak ci nie uwierzy. A wiesz dlaczego? bo mi ufa i do tej pory robi wszystko co jej powiem- oznajmiła złowrogo- no, a poza tym widac na pierwszy rzut oka, że coś ją tknęło do Dominika i coś mi się wydaje, że się w nim zakochała. -szkoda tylko, że ta miłość nie przetrwa zbyt długo- dodała i po chwili wyszła z sali tronowej. Anna stała zdenerwowana, chciała już naprawde powiedziec Elsie prawde. Także wyszła z sali i zaczęla poszukiwać siostry. Ze stresu sama już nie wiedziała gdzie ma jej szukać. W tym czasie Amelia poszła do komnaty Dominika by z nim pomówić. -Dominiku muszę ci o czymś powiedzieć -o czym?- zapytał ciekawy książe -pojawiła się mała komplikacja i jest nią księżniczka Anna- rzekła księżna -co z nią? -wie o moim planie pozbycia się Elsy- powiedziała Amelia -noi, co teraz?- zapytał Dominik- może przecież powiedzieć Elsie- dodał -no wiem, ale jakoś jestem przekonana, że raczej nasza królowa jej nie uwieży- powiedziała spokojna księżna -skąd wież? -oj, kochany Dominiczku- rzekła z milutkim głosikiem Amelia i usiadła obok księcia- bo cię kocha, noi oczywiście jest głupia- nagle wstała i znów zaczęła mówić szyderczym głosem- i nie nadaje się na królową, dlatego...musisz się jej pozbyć. Rozumiesz? -tak....rozumiem -hmmm, super. Już za trzy dni was przełomowy ślub, a później niespodziewana śmierć panny młodej. HA HA HA- oczywiście Annie i Kristoffowi i ich durnym zwierzaczkom też nie pozostane dłużna. Jak już tylko przejme władze to wyrzuce ich z pałacu. Nie będą już tu mile widziani. Szkoda tylko, że nasi kochani Meredith i Thomas nie będą mogli zobaczeć jak życie ich córek zostaje zrujnowane, no ale przecież Meredith sama tego chciała. -no, a co będzie ze mną?- zapytał Dominik -z tobą? No ty wrócisz stąd z kąd przybyłeś, czyli ze swojego niby królestwa Anna w tej samej chwili wciąż szukała Elsy. Chodziła i biegała po korytarzach jak szalona, niestety jej nie znalazła. Pomyślała, że może być w swojej komnacie. Nie myliła się, królowa smacznie spała, a Anna nie miała nawet wtedy serca jej budzić. Postanowiła znowu przełożyć rozmowe na następny dzień. Ciąg dalszy nastąpi... Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach